The Akatsuki's New Problem
by Advocate of Art
Summary: The first chapter in my fanfic. The Akatsuki's new problem. This will contain characters from many different things. One of my roleplays on GaiaOnline The Akatsuki's new problem, characters from Memories of a New Beginning Age and OCs made by my friends
1. Art is a Bang

1The Akatsuki's New Problem.

Chapter One:

Art is a Bang

All was well in the Akatsuki base. It was quiet. The few members who were up were happily sipping on coffee, watching a new report on their most recent terrorizing mission. They were reduced to only terrorizing villages, not hunting Bijuu, because of their new priority which was currently rushing down the stairs causing un-necessary noise. Children. Two blond haired teenagers burst into the living room, shrieking at each other. One was a boy of medium height, with deep blue eyes and a small ponytail at the top of his head, with the rest falling over his shoulders in blond waves, except for a section of hair covering his left eye.

The girl looked almost exactly like him. She was an inch shorter than him, but carried herself as if she were taller. But, unlike her brother, she had red eyes. Now, usually these two teens got along very well, united in their hatred against many other kids of the Akatsuki. But, when they were fighting the whole base usually knew about it.

"Rikku-Baka! Give me back my pencils, yeah!" the boy yelled at her.

"Not until you give me back my clay pouch, Daisuke!" she shrieked back.

"I didn't steal your clay, Rikku, I have my own!" he insisted. "Why would I want your clay? Now give me back my paintbrush, un!" he yelled, reaching out to grab the paintbrush in her hand. But, before he could grab it, she jumped back, holding the crimson paintbrush up in the air.

"Come and get it!" she taunted.

But, before he could react, another hand shot out and grabbed the paintbrush. A tall, blond man in his thirties was now holding the paintbrush, glaring at the two kids who happened to be his two, obnoxiously loud, twin children. "Will you two shut up, un?!" he demanded. "Now, what is going on, yeah?" he asked, glaring at the two children. Deidara hated when his kids argued, they never shut up.

The two children started shooting their mouths off, their quick, loud sentences filled with insults, yeahs, uns, and other loud complaints, like, "She took my paintbrush."

"Only because he took my clay." she would retort.

"Did not!" he said heatedly.

"Did so!" she yelled.

Deidara held up a hand to quiet his children. When they finally shut up, he put a hand to his face. "Oi... You two kids can be so annoying. Rikku-Chan, he didn't take your clay. I did. You left it out again and Terra almost got into it." he said, pointing to the young girl playing with a doll nearby. "Tobi would be furious if he found out you almost got his daughter killed, un, let's just say... He wouldn't be a good boy any more." he said. "Your clay is up in my room, Rikku, look under the bed. Here Daisuke." he said, thrusting the paint brush back at Daisuke. "Now go, and shut up. Remember we have training this afternoon." he said, an evil glint in his one visible eye.

Daisuke growled and stalked off, brush clenched in his hand. "I told her I didn't take it..." he muttered.

Deidara let out a small sigh as he watched the two kids stalk off. "They're so annoying..." he muttered. "Although, I do see their reasons for fighting. Art is as bang, un." he said with a small smile on his face.

Daisuke smirked as he walked by his sister. "Told ya I didn't take it!" he taunted.

Rikku shot a glare back at her brother. Boy... If looks could kill... "Alright, Alright, I forgive you Daisuke-Baka." she said with a smile, still adding the insulting prefix 'baka' at the end of his name. Daisuke ignored the baka and smiled back at his sister. "It's ok. Now, let's go tease Satoshi-Kun, shall we?" he said with a smirk.


	2. MORE KIDS?

1The Akatsuki's New Problem

Chapter Two:

MORE KIDS?!?!

A tall, young man with coal black hair walked into the Akatsuki Base. He slid his black cloak off his shoulders and hung it on a nearby peg labeled 'Hikaru'. The man was in his early twenties. About twenty one years old. His eyes were a coal black, matching his long hair that was currently hanging loose around his shoulders instead of his usual black ponytail.

Hikaru looked around the base with a small frown. People were usually up at this time... "I'm baaaack!" he yelled, smiling softly as he heard the echo through the walls. He was known to be one of the loudest Akatsuki member. Daisuke and Rikku walked into the room, wincing slightly with their ears covered. "Shut up, un!" they yelled simultaneously.

Hikaru smiled and looked over at the two thirteen year olds. "Hey you two, where is everyone? I have some important news. But, first of all, what's happened since I've been gone?" he asked, walking into the kitchen. He quickly grabbed a mug and filled it up with coffee. If you looked at him closely you could notice that he was clearly exhausted. Hikaru took a seat at the kitchen table and watched the two twins start explaining everything that had happened while Hikaru was away.

"Well, first of all-" Daisuke started.

"Dai-Kun and I successfully managed to bug Satoshi-Kun so much, he messed one of his poppets up. Now-" Rikku said.

"He's furious with us." Daisuke finished. The two twins often did this. They would know what the other was going to say and they often finished the sentences of the other.

"Oh, and Dai-Kun has a crush on Hikari!" she teased, poking Daisuke's shoulder.

Daisuke's face quickly turned a deep crimson, spreading down his face. But, Daisuke lifted up his head confidently as if daring the blush to spread further.

Hikaru's mouth dropped open, he was speechless. Daisuke had a crush on his baby sister?! Years ago, Itachi, Hikaru's father. Had gotten a little drunk one night after the death of his first wife and Hikari was the result of that. She had come into the family when Hikaru was Eighteen. Now Hikari was the same age as Daisuke, thirteen.

Daisuke looked down at his feet, scared that Hikaru might disapprove. Hikari was Hikaru's first real relative. Sure, Hikaru had his father but he was always away on missions. Hikaru's shocked expression soon transformed into a broad grin. "Good luck with that." he taunted. "That girl is one tough cookie." he said thoughtfully.

Daisuke looked back up at Hikaru, smiling softly. _Thank you, _Daisuke's eyes seemed to say. Hikaru didn't say anything, just met Daisuke's gaze, his face expressionless. Rikku on the other hand, who had walked out of the room to find the other members walked back with Itachi, Chai, Deidara, Sasori, Hikari, and Satoshi. "Hurry up, Hikaru, we don't have all day." his sister complained.

Hikaru shot his sister a quick glare then turned to the rest of the members. He tried to act sad to hide his true emotions, trying to make them believe he had horrible news... But it didn't work. He was just too happy. "Yaku... is... PREGNANT!" he yelled happily.

If there was one thing he could have that would make this moment even better than it already was It would be a camera. Everyone's expressions were hilarious. Deidara's mouth dropped open, he also dropped the cup he was holding, spilling coffee all over the floor. Chai let out a small, way-to-girly-for-her-personality squeal and ran to the nearest phone. Itachi's expression was blank from his mouth up to his nose. If you didn't know him as well as Hikaru did, you would think him an ass who didn't care he was going to be a grand father. But Hikaru knew him better than that. He could tell that on the inside he was bursting with happiness from the warm glow in his eyes.

Satoshi and Sasori just walked out of the room. Satoshi rolling his eyes, and Sasori muttering low curses. Satoshi couldn't stand Uchiha. They were so arrogant... But, Hikaru couldn't see this. He had been tackled by Rikku, and Hikari who were screaming happily about how they were going to be aunts. But, Daisuke, probably the most logical of them all in the room frowned slightly, looking around the base. "Yeah, that's great Hikaru... But where're we going to put them?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "There's no more room in the Akatsuki base, and an abandoned village isn't exactly the safest place for children to grow up." he said softly.

Everyone in the room stopped, considering the situation. Daisuke was right. Kids were great but... where could they stay?!


End file.
